<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cute by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548702">cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but I love this ship, i feed this tag way too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that face you’re making right now is cute.” Dian smiles at the sight of Jin blushing. “Everything you do is cute, actually. That’s why I love you.” </p><p>He watches as Jin struggles to find a response. Flustered Jin might possibly be even cuter than when he’s smiling, and that’s a hard thing to beat.</p><p>(Jin probably would not like to hear that.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lǐ Diǎn/Yuè Jìn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do i feed this ship too much? yes</p><p>will i stop? never</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Li Dian likes Yue Jin’s smile.</p><p>It’s a very small one, and always has been. But it extends to Jin’s eyes — not in the literal sense, of course. His eyes light up whenever he sees a cute animal, or when he receives a gift from someone, or when he gets a compliment.</p><p>He’s not an especially happy person, and he is often quite hard on himself. Dian has to constantly remind him that he should be more confident, because he’s a really great warrior — and a great person overall. </p><p>“I’m not that skilled,” Jin says when Dian reminds him of this one day. Dian sighs. </p><p>“That’s what you always tell me, but you’re lying to yourself. You’re <i>very</i> skilled.”</p><p>“You’re the one lying.”</p><p>“When have I ever lied to you?”</p><p>Jin purses his lips in thought, then finally says, “Never. Until now.”</p><p>Dian laughs. “Wenqian, you’re so cute.” </p><p>There it is. The tiny smile, and the bright eyes. Dian catches a hint of pink on Jin’s cheeks as he mumbles a half-hearted “Stop saying such things, it’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“You still love me, even though I say such embarrassing things, don’t you?” Dian asks. Jin smiles a bit more as he shakes his head. Dian pretends to be shocked. “You don’t love me? How could you? I feel so betrayed.”</p><p>Jin shrugs, and Dian pulls him into a hug.</p><p>“It’s okay. I still love you. Is one-sided love fine?” he asks. </p><p>“No, it is not!” Jin replies, laughing. He pushes Dian away, but not with much force. “Mancheng, you’re so strange.”</p><p>“And <i>you’re</i> so cute,” he says, ruffling Jin’s fluffy brown hair. “So is your smile, by the way.”</p><p>Jin looks surprised at this fact. “It is?” </p><p>“Yes. And that face you’re making right now is cute.” Dian smiles at the sight of Jin blushing. “Everything you do is cute, actually. That’s why I love you.” </p><p>He watches as Jin struggles to find a response. Flustered Jin might possibly be even cuter than when he’s smiling, and that’s a hard thing to beat.</p><p>“Iloveyoutoo.” Jin says this in a rush, and then hides his face behind Dian’s scarf. It’s quite possibly the cutest thing he has ever done. </p><p>(Jin probably would not like to hear that.)</p><p>Dian pulls Jin closer to him and presses a light kiss on the X-shaped scar on his cheek. </p><p>“You’re so cute,” he says after pulling away. </p><p>Jin smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a comment letting me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>